Volver a ti
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Él está con alguien más y ella simplemente intenta avanzar. Todo era perfecto ¿En que se habían equivocado? ¿Cuál había sido el error?. "Siempre voy a volver a ti"


Summary: Él está con alguien más y ella simplemente intenta avanzar. Todo era perfecto ¿En que se habían equivocado? ¿Cuál había sido el error? "Siempre voy a volver a ti"

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Después de escuchar muchas canciones bastantes sad encontré inspiración en este fanfic Hansy. Si bien Harry y Pansy me quedaron un poquito Ooc espero que les guste. Les recomiendo escuchar Back To You |De Selena Gomez| The heart wants what it wants, Wolves.

.

.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

* * *

 **Volver a ti.**

 _"Puedes romperme el corazón en dos, pero cuando sane latirá por ti. (…)_

 _Quiero abrazarte cuando se supone que no debo hacerlo_

 _cuando ya estoy con alguien más"- Back to you, Selena Gomez_

.

.

.

.

Sintió como su prometida lo llevaba de la mano con rapidez hacia la pista de baile que estaba llena de personas vestidas con túnicas de gala, hace años que Harry no veía a gran parte de sus compañeros de clases y habría preferido que ese tiempo se siguiera extendiendo, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie.

Mantenía contacto con Seamus puesto que trabajaba en su división de aurores, los Weasley porque eran su segunda familia, Hermione por razones obvias y Luna Lovegood puesto que se habían vuelvo buenos amigos con el tiempo, él necesitaba hablar y ella era perfecta escuchando sin juzgar, también hablaba con Malfoy solo porque estaba casado con Hermione ¡Solo por esa razón!

La cabeza le dolía y a la vez le daba vueltas como si llevara horas en una montaña rusa sin poder salir de ella.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban en la fiesta de exalumnos, pero lo único que sabía era que quería irse, muchos intentaban mantener una conversación amena con él, pero Harry solo intentaba asentir y no hablar, se sentía presionado por todos en ese instante.

Por Ginevra, por el ministro de magia, por sus futuros suegros, por un mejor puesto que podría llegar a conseguir si asistiera a las misiones más importantes las cuales evitaba, hasta se sentía presionado por cosas que eran realmente irrelevantes en su vida diaria.

Escuchó a Ginny comentar lo mucho que amaba la canción que sonaba en ese instante, pero la mente de su prometido estaba en otra parte, le sonrió a la pelirroja con cariño y ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho para poder bailar, Harry sentía que en cualquier momento le faltaría el aire.

Llevaban aproximadamente un año de novios y llevaban un par de semanas comprometidos, un tiempo relativamente corto para lo que él solía llamar "relación estable", más bien parecía una relación de verano que se había extendido a lo largo del año.

Era el romance perfecto, ella lo amaba con cada latido de su corazón, era paciente, fiera y divertida y ante los ojos de todo el mundo mágico Ginevra Molly Weasley era la mujer perfecta para el que aun llamaban "el chico que vivió", solo habia un problema.

Era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre menos para él.

Se sentía atrapado en una relación que no tenia pies ni cabeza, pero no podía dejarla no porque no quisiera sino porque era un estúpido que iba a ser padre en unos siete meses aproximadamente.

¿Quería a Ginny? ¡Por supuesto! ¿La amaba? ¡Claro que no!, ese espacio seguía estando ocupado por una persona.

― ¿Estás bien? Luces pensativo ― Le comentó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño un poco. Harry negó con la cabeza repetidas veces como si esa acción le quitara la imagen de otra chica de la mente.

― Si, solo estoy cansado. ― _abrumado_ le hubiera gustado responder. Le besó la mano esperando que con eso su prometida quedara tranquila ― Vengo en un segundo, necesito aire.

Sin esperar respuesta de ella se fue de la pista de baile dejándola completamente sola.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar si no se tranquilizaba, muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos dos años ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento al otro toda su vida había caído en picada?

Su respiración se volvía mucho más acelerada mientras caminaba hacia fuera del castillo. ¡¿Por qué la estúpida fiesta tenía que ser justamente en Hogwarts?!

Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero era completamente difícil, le dolía el pecho, los mareos se estaban haciendo presentes al igual que la sensación de asfixia.

Esos tipos de "Ataques de pánico" -como los llamaba Hermione - se habían vuelto recurrentes desde la última guerra mágica, solía pasarle cuando estaba bajo mucha presión o se sentía abrumado por muchísimas cosas en su cabeza que no había forma de resolverlas y ordenarlas de manera coherente.

Atravesó la puerta principal y el aroma a césped, tierra mojada y aire puro inundo sus fosas nasales, se mantuvo quieto mirando el cielo estrellado esperando poder calmarse, pero su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y el lugar le parecía dar vueltas.

Seria padre, iba a casarse, era jefe del departamento de aurores, no amaba a Ginny, los Weasleys querían que el bebé naciera dentro del matrimonio, todos creían que todo iba perfecto, pero todo iba de mal en peor.

Soltó un grito de frustración al momento en que sintió una voz conocida que lo hizo girar en medio de todo ese ataque que le provocaba mucho más que frustración haciéndolo girar para luego colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros del joven.

― Respira por la nariz pausadamente, expulsa por la boca ― su voz era embriagante y calmada. En pocos segundos sabía perfectamente quien era ― Continúa haciéndolo, eso es.

Siguió sus instrucciones manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Estas mejor?

― No te vayas a ninguna parte, Por favor.

La miró como si no la hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo, y técnicamente hace un año que no la veía.

Llevaba un vestido verde bastante Slytherin ceñido al cuerpo, su cabello que siempre había estado muy corto ahora caía como melena hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros con un color muchísimo más negro que el que recordaba, pero aun así lucia bien.

Ella siempre lucia bien, como una reina que podía alumbrar cualquier lugar con solo pisarlo.

Pansy suspiró cogiéndole la mano invitándolo a sentarse en los escalones. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y era la única que realmente podía calmarlo en los ataques de pánico que solían darle, se abrazó a si mismo sintiéndose completamente vulnerable ante la chica.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato mientras que chico de cabello azabache trataba de controlar su respiración.

― Con solo mirarte puedo darme cuenta de que estas a segundos de querer lanzarte al lago ― Comentó la chica acomodando su codo sobre su rodilla para apoyar su barbilla sobre su pálida y delicada mano.

― La verdad no parece una mala idea.

Nuevamente un silencio. Querían decirse muchísimas cosas y la tensión era bastante notoria entre los dos.

― Bueno, querido Potter ― Dijo ella intentando tener una conversación ― Dado el hecho que de que tuviste nuevamente un ataque puedo suponer que estas extremadamente abrumado ¿Me lo contarás o tendré que volver a la fiesta con Blaise? Y créeme que hacer de niñera de Blaise no es para nada divertido.

El sonrió un poco y colocó sus manos en la escalera, giró su rostro para observarla.

Lucia preciosa.

― Han pasado muchas cosas este año…

― Lo se ― Interrumpió Pansy, desvió su mirada hacia le cielo estrellado y respiró profundamente― Te ascendieron, tienes novia déjame corregirme tienes prometida y prácticamente es una celebridad además que serás padre a finales de este año; felicidades, por cierto. ― Ese sarcasmo era notable a kilómetros de distancia ― El mundo mágico por lo general me tiene al tanto de cada error tuyo, cariño.

― Todo va mal.

― Lo se

― De mal en peor

― Lo sé ― Volvió a responder de manera mecánica. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía.

― Te extraño.

Pansy soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentó muchísimo mejor en el escalón para mirarlo frente a frente, le cogió las manos y asintió con lentitud.

― Lo sé.

Todo había terminado entre ellos hace un año, simplemente por una pelea a la que él solía llamar "el comienzo de todos sus errores".

Se habían reencontrado gracias a la organización de la boda de Hermione y Draco, la pareja los había elegido padrino y madrina de bodas y tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y eso llevaba como consecuencia el intento de llevarse bien.

El humor subido de tono de Pansy y la inocencia de Harry habían chocado de manera instantánea desde que comenzaron a buscar la ropa de gala que debían usar para el matrimonio. Recordaba perfectamente como la chica le recalcaba lo extremadamente excitante que lucia con esmoquin Muggle mientras que Harry por otra parte le comentaba que se veía muy bonita.

Las charlas se mantuvieron constantes a lo largo de las semanas hasta que terminaron saliendo por un par de tragos para aligerar un poco las tensiones del futuro matrimonio de sus amigos.

Hablar con Pansy era gratificante porque no lo trataba como el "superhéroe vencedor" que todos decían que era, ella lo trataba como un hombre que trabajaba arduamente en algo que le apasionaba y a su vez que literalmente llevaba mala suerte a todas partes. Podía hablar eternamente sobre cosas sin sentido y ella podía encontrarles el sentido a ellas, ella podía hablarle cosas que parecían ser extremadamente importantes y él les quitaba importancia de manera que ella no le estresara.

Ella lo ayudaba a superar sus crisis de pánico y él la ayudaba con su terror a los lugares oscuros y silenciosos.

Eran dos personas rotas por culpa de una guerra y se complementaban de una manera impresionante.

Salieron por casi dos años, tenían planes de vivir juntos, toda la comunidad mágica seguía sorprendida al verlos ir por un helado y jugar como un par de niños que repetían viejas conversaciones.

Todo era perfecto ¿En que se habían equivocado? ¿Cuál había sido el error?, no comprendía como una relación tan real se había destrozado en minutos, pero desgraciadamente lo sabía porque él había sido el culpable por hacerla sentir que no la conocía, por hacerla sentirse tan mal con ella misma por algo que en el presente parecía tan estúpido, pero tan importante.

Harry Potter era inseguro, y por escuchar comentarios malintencionados de personas externas a la relación, arruinó todo.

Le preguntó si era verdad lo que las personas decían que ella jugaba con las personas y si la larga lista de amores que todos solían nombrar era real, si todos los muchachos que decían que ella era una chica que luego de obtener lo que tenia se iba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella respondió que sí, que ella **solía** ser así. Pero a Harry le inundó el miedo de que ella lo abandonara de la noche a la mañana así que la trató de lo peor, le gritó que no sabia en que se había convertido, que era una persona horrible, terrible que simplemente jugaba con los chicos, que estaba completamente loca y que no podía confiar en ella.

Y ella se fue esa noche murmurando solo una frase que le dolía hasta el día de hoy.

 _Creí que te conocía y que me conocías._

Siempre admiró la madures de Pansy para superar todo lo que sucedía y por eso estaba sorprendido de tenerla frente a él, tomándole las manos, haciéndolo sentir mejor después de un ataque horrible de pánico ante tantos sentimientos abrumadores.

― Siento… siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar, nunca quise herirte de ninguna manera ― Su voz temblaba. ― Estaba molesto porque nunca lo comentaste y en ese momento sentí que estabas jugando conmigo. Ginny me repitió hasta el cansancio que las personas no cambian y hablo tan despectivamente de ti y sobre lo que el mundo hablaba que le creí ciegamente.

― ¿Te diste cuenta de que ella solo intentaba tenerte? ― Preguntó Pansy obteniendo silencio de parte de Harry ― Eso pensé. Le creíste a una chica que estaba obsesionada contigo, pero no le creíste a tu novia, que estaba a tu lado y que te apoyó de manera incondicional porque realmente te amaba. A veces era un completo idiota.

― Yo quería hablarte, pero tenía miedo de que todo fuera en vano ― le acarició el rostro, pero ella lo alejó con una expresión de dolor en el. Harry suspiró sintiendo como ella soltaba el agarre de su mano ― Me sentía engañado como si todo lo que pasamos nunca hubiera existido y la imagen de otro chico estando contigo me estaba matando…

― Cuando volví a mi casa esa noche… ― Interrumpió. Había un nudo en su garganta, pero no se permitiría llorar, Pansy nunca lloraba frente a los chicos. ― Repetí muchas veces en mi mente que solo estabas en estado de shock porque sentía que nunca me lastimarías por mis errores del pasado, pero cuando te conocí nuevamente parecía como… como si hubiera renacido de las cenizas, una nueva yo. Y de la noche a la mañana ― Su voz comenzó a temblar, pero respiró tratando de mantener la calma ― me sentí horrible conmigo misma y me hiciste sentir como si fuera mi culpa y como si fuera una loca…

― Lo siento mucho…

― Me sentí destrozada por algo tan estúpido que hace bastante no tenia espacio en mi cabeza y lo sacaste a relucir como si estando contigo viera a otros chicos.

― Nunca quise…

― Lo sé, pero lo hecho… hecho está y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo. ― Se levantó de la escalera dispuesta a irse dejando la conversación a medias porque sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería.

¿Lo extrañaba? Por supuesto. ¿Lo amaba? Con cada fibra de su corazón

― No creo poder resistir estar sin ti, Pansy.

Se detuvo en seco mirándolo desde la parte superior de las escaleras, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Le dolía observarlo así, tan vulnerable como si en cualquier momento se fuera a destrozar ante tantas cosas que pasaban.

― Tendrás que hacerlo ― movió sus manos señalándolo ― Serás padre, te casarás y por mucho que siga amándote no creo soportar estar a tu lado intentando darte una oportunidad…

― ¡Intentaré arreglarlo! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ― Subió las escaleras para quedar frente a ella ― Todo pudo ser mejor y lo arruiné todo, pero permíteme arreglarlo. Eres la persona que más que amado en mi vida, estas en mi mente a cada minuto y siento que siempre voy a volver a ti…

― Tengo que avanzar.

― Lo sé, y me siento un egoísta por querer impedírtelo.

Se miraron fijamente, ambos podían escuchar el corazón del otro latir ante tantas cosas que aún no se hablaban, Harry le iba a tomar la mano cuando el sonido de tacones caminando en dirección a ellos los hizo alejarse.

― Oh, Parkinson.

Ginny frunció el ceño al verlos solos, juntos y con reacciones extrañas en su rostro. Pansy le sonrió de lado con ironía y arrugó la nariz al escuchar su apellido salir de los labios de la joven pelirroja.

― Oh, Weasley ― señaló el vientre de la chica y se encogió de hombros sintiendo el dulzor del sarcasmo salir de sus propios labios― Espero que no le pongan nombre de algún trago muggle, yo opino que Whisky de fuego es un nombre exquisitamente original y bastante elegante. ¿No lo crees, querido Harry?

No esperó respuesta del muchacho así que solamente caminó de vuelta al castillo para poder llevarse a un borracho Zabini de vuelta a casa, miró por ultima vez a Harry que se tocaba la cabeza ante cualquier cosa que la pelirroja le estuviera diciendo, Pansy suspiró.

El azabache la miró largarse, sintiéndose peor de lo normal hasta que la observó suspirar y guiñarle un ojo de manera coqueta, al principio creyó que todo se lo había imaginado, pero nuevamente Pansy lo miró y le hizo un gesto extraño con las manos similar "Hablamos luego".

Ella quería dejarlo ir, pero realmente no podía porque su corazón aun lo ama y él quiere abrazarla aun sabiendo que esta saliendo con alguien más porque siente la terrible necesidad se acercarse.

Para callar a Ginny la abrazó observando a Pansy que aún estaba ahí, en aquella escena tan irreal, pero antes de irse sonrió son suficiencia sintiéndose extremadamente idiota por el calor que inundó su pecho al ver a Harry mover sus labios diciendo:

 _Siempre voy a volver a ti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

¡Hola! He vuelto con algo similar a un Angst pero no estoy segura realmente de que es. Tengo millones de Hansys guardados en mi laptop pero ninguno de ellos esta listo para ver la luz del dia y escuchando canciones un tanto viejas llegué a "El corazón quiere lo que quiere" para luego llegar a "Volver a ti" (Ambas de Selena Gomez) y fue como una iluminación divina.

¡Amo leer sus comentarios! Dejen sus criticas, tomates, amor y sobre todo muchos fangirleos en la caja de comentarios (Digamos que es una caja) y los leeré todos.

Les recomiendo la versión de Kevin Vásquez de la canción "The heart wants what it wants"

Lamento las faltas de ortografía, aquí ya es media noche y me estoy quedando dormida.

¡Los amo! Con mucho amor, Holly.


End file.
